1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the area of security systems and more specifically and importantly to protecting individuals from potential and actual attackers and abductors. In particular, the invention is a device that discourages an attacker from assaulting his victim, and, in case he does, the invention will assist with identification and apprehension of the attacker.
The invention is particularly useful in preventing child abduction, assault, rape and similar crimes. According to the Gallup Poll, over 1.3 million children were sexually assaulted in 1995, almost 50% of all rape victims are under age of 18, 29% are 12-17 years of age and 15% are under age of 12. The U.S. Justice Department estimates that nearly ⅔rds of all sex offenders in state prison are there for raping children. The device of this invention could drastically reduce these numbers.
2. Prior Art Situation
Most commonly, one's defense against an attack has included such items as knives, guns and MACE canisters. While guns usually require permits and training, MACE canisters are bulky and need to be carried in a bag and are therefore not within an easy reach of the victim in case of a surprise attack. As a way of overcoming these deficiencies a number of personal security devices have been invented.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,2811,800 discloses a personal security backpack that emits an audio alarm for attracting attention to a crime scene. The unit is stored and concealed in a separate section of the backpack with a power switch installed on the shoulder strap. While this device can serve its intended purpose, an attacker can easily disable the power switch and the victim is left unprotected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,062 utilizes bulky canisters of pressurized gas that need to be carried in a bag or a holster as a way to discourage an attacker. This device requires accurate aiming by the victim at the time the victim may not be in a state of collectedness sufficient to properly operate and aim the device. Moreover, the invention uses tear gas as primary means of defense. While an adult person may be able handle this device safely, a typical child is more likely to cause an injury to itself or others.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,850 utilizes a complicated canister with extensive valving arrangement and fluid stored therein. The device careful requires aiming and operation by the user and as such is not very useful in surprise attack situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,402 describes a complicated combination of personal alarm, a canister chemical spray system, an intrusion detector, a smoke detector and a motion detector. Complicated mechanism and cost are main disadvantages of this system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,051 similarly combines a high power draw incandescent lamp, a control mechanism for remotely activating an alarm system and a pressurized container of a chemical repellent that needs to be carefully aimed to reach the attacker. The size and the cost of this system are its main disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,474 is a two piece aerosol canister contained in a two piece telescoping housing that releases a gas with offensive odor and generates a shrieking sound upon activation. The device is combined with a key ring. Again, the size, complexity and cost are main disadvantages of this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,559 combines an audio and video alarm. The device requires a wearer to purposely remove security device from his person and throw it on the ground. This may be difficult to accomplish when confronted by a powerful attacker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,219 also utilizes complex hardware to generate audio and light alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,679 combines noxious chemical, audio and light alarms that require careful aiming at the attacker. Again, the complexity and cost of this device are its major disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,483 likewise requires careful aiming of the device in order to illuminate the assailant with a light beam, energizing a siren and finally spraying the assailant with a deterrent chemical. The complexity, cost and effectiveness of this device are its main disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,705 describes a device that is limited to an audio alarm and makes no permanent marking on the assailant and is therefore very limited in its usefulness.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,833 is likewise and audio alarm that requires pushing, turning or twisting motion to activate the alarm. This limits its usefulness in cases of a surprise attack.
For the reasons stated above there is a need for a personal security device that is effective, easy to use under any circumstances and very cost effective. The invention describe herein meets that requirement.